Out Of The Woods
by CassieGilbert
Summary: Allie Clarke had a functioning plan, survive her dysfunctional family, look after her little brother, and avoid relationships and love indefinitely. Unwillingly and unwittingly her plan began to change when her polar opposite and a generally angry werewolf started to hang around, staring at her like she's the last piece of chocolate cake in a world full of tofu. PaulXOC


If you had asked me months ago if I was a believer I would've said no. A believer of supernatural creatures of the fairy tale genre? Hell no. A believer of fate? Absolutely not. Last of all a believer of soul mates and eternal love? Never in a million years. So how the hell did I end up here?

* * *

3 months earlier

"TEDDY!" I screamed as the clattering sounds of saucepans falling to the ground woke me from my slumber at 7:30am. "What the hell are you doing?" I snapped snatching yet another cooking utensil out of my six year old brothers hands before he could drop it to the ground.

Teddy grinned at me, his blue eyes sparkling, so unlike my boring brown ones "Mommy said to wake you up after she left" He told me with a slightly toothless smile. I rolled my eyes of course she was gone already.

"Well what was wrong with shaking me" I groaned as I started to pick up the various pots and pans from the floor. "Too boring Allie" He said with a giggle.

"I am going to kill you" I said as I stood up from the ground and stretched my body. "Mommy said you have to stop making death threads" Teddy said with frown as he wagged his finger at me in an attempt to seem intimidating.

"Its threats idiot" I said placing a glass of orange juice in front of him "Now drink your juice, we leave at 8"

Once I had dropped the ever annoying Teddy off at elementary school I breathed a sigh of relief to be free of him for a few hours. Okay Teddy wasn't that bad, I felt bad for him most of the time, if our mother spend half the time she spent at work on Teddy maybe he wouldn't have turned out so annoying.

Joking. Sort of.

My next stop was to my favourite pair of twins house, thank god they were fraternal identical twins freak me out, I feel like one day they could all come together with their freaky telekinesis powers and enslave mankind. But you know that's just my take on things.

I was half tempted to drive straight past the twin's house, after Teddy's kitchen adventure this morning I felt a headache coming on and the last thing I wanted was to drive two sisters who couldn't agree on single thing and I do mean a single thing, to school.

I pulled up and beeped my horn and within seconds I could hear them arguing loudly. My car door was ripped open and the pair climbed in "I cannot believe you Bethany" Brittany shouted "I specifically told you not to touch my almond milk this morning and what is the first thing you do!?"

"Hey guys" I greeted cheerfully. "Okay first of all your almond milk tasted like ass" Bethany shouted back "and maybe I forgot your dumbass request this morning because the first thing I had to look at was your face!"

I should've driven right past.

* * *

When I finally arrived at school after the car ride from hell, after the almond milk the twins had spent the rest of the 15 minute drive loudly arguing about which flavour of yoghurt tasted better, they still hadn't reached a verdict by the time we got to school which is why I said a hasty goodbye and hurried away from them through the crowd.

A few people bumped and jostled me only like one of them stopping to say sorry; it was okay I was used to it. It wasn't that I was invisible in La Push high school it was just that I didn't particularly stand out, I was only half Quileute so I didn't have the beautiful russet skin that most girls did.

My skin was pretty pale for La Push standards but other than that I looked completely average, nothing special. I wasn't tall but I wasn't short standing at 5'6, I had long straight brown hair with a fringe that covered my forehead. Not to sound weird but my forehead freaked me out when it wasn't covered. Okay never mind that did sound weird.

I turned away from a locker and a jock named Ben bumped into me, he reached out and quickly steadied me "Sorry Alice" he called over his shoulder as he walked away. "It's Al-" I stopped since he had already disappeared into the crowd. See not completely invisible but I didn't stand out whatsoever.

I looked around and tried not to physically gag at the lovey dovey couples that filled the hallways. The worst were Kim and Jared, everybody knew them. Kim had a massive crush on Jared for like years I knew this because we used to be friends and Jared never looked twice at her until one day they started talking and never stopped. They were so sweet they gave everyone in a ten block radius a toothache.

Maybe I was being a little cynical but my parent's messy divorce had stained my outlook on love, I probably would've been as much of a hopeless romantic as twin #1 Bethany if my dad hadn't started screwing his secretary.

I didn't know what I was most pissed off about maybe it was the fact that was the most clique move in the book or maybe it was if he wanted a divorce that badly he could've just asked for one rather than sneaking around and lying.

After I saw how devastated my mother was I decided to pretty much never let someone have the power to mess me up that badly, so relationships? Not today Satan.

The bell rung snapping me out of my depressing Monday morning thoughts and signalled the start of history, I liked history and I was good at it though the teacher Mr. Martin was the meanest man I had ever met. The only reason he tolerated me was because I always achieved an A grade. I hurried in and quickly found my seat, the last thing I wanted was the smell of his horrible breath as he told me I was late.

I smiled over at Ellie who sat next to me; Ellie was the calmest of my friends mostly because she was shy and liked to remain silent while the twins or someone else ranted about the injustice of the education system, or something.

A few minutes into class the guys of the La Push gang as the rest of us liked to call them, staggered in which was weird considering they always seemed to skip history, between them they been to like 5 classes and we were 5 weeks into the semester.

"Mr Call, Mr Thail, and Mr Lahote do you have a reason to be late?" Mr Martin asked in such a frosty way I would've cowered right there.

Embry just grinned "Sorry Mr Martin" he said as Paul and Jared sat down in their assigned seats, Jared was next to me and Paul was in front of him with Embry on the other side. Mr Martin narrowed his eyes as they all sat down but didn't say any more about it as he continued to drone on about the civil war.

I zoned out staring at a dirt patch on the floor until about 20 minutes later when he said something that caught my attention "Partner assigned projects"

The entire class groaned while a rare smile, well more of a smirk curved up on Martins face, he was devil I swear. What was with him and assigning things? I swear if he died he would come back to life just to assign people seats at his funeral.

Ellie and I looked over at each other nervously, both praying we would magically be assigned each other, no such luck Ellie was assigned a football player while I was left hanging. What a traitor.

"Allison Clarke and Paul Lahote" My eyes widened in shock, oh god I couldn't be partnered with Paul what if I said the wrong thing and he punched me in the face or something. I saw Paul turn around to face Jared "Who the hell is Allison Clarke?"

I wasn't surprised Paul didn't know who I was, I only knew who he was because a, he was a part of the La Push gang that was infamous for selling drugs or doing them or maybe both I'm not sure, b, he held the record for starting the most fights and winning them and c, he was extremely gorgeous. What wait?

I cleared my throat and awkwardly raised my hand "Uh that's me" I said butting in feeling really, well awkward. Paul looked away from Jared and over to me and the moment our eyes met it felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over me.

His eyes widened and his jaw went slack and all I could do was stare back at him as he gazed at me like I was an oasis in desert he had walking in for days, he closed his mouth then opened it again as if to say something though nothing came out.

I vaguely heard Jared whispering "Oh shit" before Paul began to shake, like really shake, his desk that seemed tiny around his enormous flame shook with him and clattered against the floor.

In a flash Jared was out of his seat "Let's go Paul" He spoke in a sharp tone as he dragged Paul, who was still staring at me out of his seat and out of the classroom, totally ignoring Mr Martin's shouts of protest.

I swallowed heavily as all eyes turned to me, Embry Call leaned over "Don't worry about him, he's just not feeling himself today" He told me cheerfully, looking me up and down "I'm Embry"

"I'm A-Allie" I stuttered slightly still in shock over whatever the hell that was, I looked over at Ellie who looked equally as shocked. 'What the hell' I mouthed over at her.

* * *

The rest of the day I was hit with the strangest yearning feeling, every class I had with Paul in it I kept looking at the door waiting for him to come in and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake the feeling.

He didn't return, Jared did though in English, a class I had with Paul, Jared and Jacob. Jared sat down next to Jacob and immediately started talking in a low voice, in sync the pair turned around to look at me then look away when I caught them staring. Jeez did I have something on my face only drug dealers could see?

"Why are members of the La Push gang staring at you?" My friend Alex asked me in a low voice. "I don't know" I muttered sounding as frustrated as I felt.

I mean jeez what did they want, they better not want me as a recruit I really don't think I'd be very good at selling drugs I couldn't lie for shit.

I was confused, first of all what kind of drugs were they all on so I could write myself a mental note never to take it, and second why was I still yearning for Paul to walk through the door and look at me the way he did before.

Maybe they had secretly drugged me already which was super illegal.

Someone was shaking me "Allie?"

"That's a crime; I've seen law and order!" I exclaimed without thinking before meeting Alex's confused expression "The bell has rung it's time to leave" He spoke in a slow voice like he was talking to a child.

"Right" I agreed with a sheepish grin "Better go meet the twins"

Alex grinned "Good luck with that" He said.

I met the twins at the doors who were surprise surprise still arguing about something, I blocked it out as I walked to my car with them trailing behind me. The twins suddenly went quiet causing me to raise my head.

My eyes widened when I saw Paul Lahote walking towards me as he got closer the yearning feeling I had felt all day disappeared "Aww" I heard Bethany whisper, I had told the twins the tale of what had happened in English and Bethany being a hopeless romantic seemed to find it sweet while thankfully Brittany sided with me. The guy was acting like a freak.

Paul's friends started moving towards him but he ignored them and headed over to me causing them all to stare in my direction. Bethany snatched the car keys from my hand "We'll wait in the car" and the twins walked off before I could protest Paul was standing right in front of me.

"Hi Allison" He breathed out staring down at me from where he towered over me "I'm Paul" he introduced.

"I know" I said without thinking "I mean not that I know because I know you I just know because I know" I babbled sounding like a total idiot, jeez why was I so nervous. The yearning feeling had been replaced with a nervous pit in my stomach.

He laughed and I found myself wanting to hear more of the sound "You're funny Allison"

"Its Allie" I spoke again without thinking, oh god what if he got mad and started yelling, he was famous for getting mad and it didn't seem like he was planning on beating me up but you never know "I mean if you want to call me that" I hastily added "Most people do, hardly anyone calls me Allison" I finished.

"Allie" He repeated like he was testing it out, god I liked the sound of that. A silence fell between us "I have to go" I said quickly and watched his face fall slightly, maybe it was because he didn't have the time to convince me to sell drugs "But I'll see you tomorrow" I added trying not to sound hopeful. That would be pathetic.

His faces seemed to light up again "Yeah!" He exclaimed nodding his head. I nodded then awkwardly walked around him and did my best to ignore the stares from his friends. Once I got into the car I flinched at the sound of Bethany's squeal. "Look at the way he's looking at her it's like out of a romance novel!" she squealed again.

"It's weird" Brittany and I said in sync. "No it isn't its romantic" Bethany argued back beginning another argument between the two. I sighed and drove out of the parking lot after the day I'd had I was ready to smash my head against the steering wheel.

* * *

 **This is story I had in my head for a while so I thought I'd give it try.**

 **Please do review if you liked it and if you would like me to continue.**


End file.
